Propuesta
by Gotti Calavera
Summary: Porque Gabriel haría todo para que su hijo fuera feliz, aunque fuera una mentira piadosa involucrando a Marinette... Hecho por Gotti Calavera


Propuesta

Holiguiiss mi gente… al lavar los trastes me aprecio una salvaje canción de la versión 2D y mi mente divago… Este fic está hecho de imaginación Vallartense, Jalisciense y Mexicano… que lo disfruten.

 **Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece, porque si fuera así haría sufrir a todos.**

* * *

Propuesta

* * *

Había pasado un largo tiempo desde que Adrien y Marinette descubrieron sus identidades, hubo casi de todo tipo de sentimientos encontrados con la finalidad de terminar en el amor.

Fue una sorpresa para el salón, ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Toda la población femenina adolescente chilló al ver a cierto apuesto modelo ir de la mano de una chica azabache común y decir con tanta alegría ser su novia. Alya aún no se lo creía y la llenó de preguntas de ¿Cómo diablos terminaron juntos? Pero no terminaba hasta aquí las bocas abiertas, por una rubia que tomó el hombro de la oriental.

"Cuida bien de Adrien, Marinette"

Parecía que esa mañana el mundo iba arden por el comportamiento de Chloe a dejar en las manos de la pecosa el corazón de la persona del cual se encontraba "enamorada". Ese día hubo muchos mitos por el comportamiento de la hija del alcalde ante su rival de amor, los cuales desmintió la misma rubia junto con Sabrina.

¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado?

Las hojas en unas semanas lograron tornarse de un color oscuro y comenzaban a descender de poco a poco por el avecinado otoño.

― **¿Ocurre algo, Chat?―** exclamó la heroína mirando la ciudad de París.

― **Emm…―** ya estaban acostumbrados a patrullar de noche y charlar de vez de cuando, pero desde hace días estaba reprimiendo la invitación **―Mi papá quiere conocerte―** anunció con algo de vergüenza.

Por otra parte Ladybug soltó una pequeña risa, no sabía porque eso le recordó cuando Alya le dijo a Nino que debía conocer a sus padres. Entendía la preocupación de su novio, pero se veía demasiado adorable con las mejillas coloreadas de un rojo casi similar al traje de mariquita.

― **Bien… ¿A qué horas tengo que ir?―** preguntó con una sonrisa.

― **Después de la escuela ¿Te parece bien?―** dijo nervioso.

El frío ya estaba presente y no era ninguna sorpresa cubrirse con algo para tener algo de calor. Pero con las prisas o más que nada por los nervios olvido la bufanda que le regalo su padre y ahora estaba literalmente a punto de darle un catarro; Adrien estaba tan nervioso que no se dio cuenta de la vestimenta de su novia hasta que tuvieron que ir a la casa del chico, tuvo que agarrarla de la mano para que ningún muchacho fijara la mirada en ella. Ante estas circunstancias ojala hubiera pedido el favor de su chófer de no tomarse ese día libre, pero realmente se veía muy mal y quería que se mejorará de esa enfermedad.

Llegaron para alivio del héroe gatuno, al entrar tenía planeado darle un pequeño tour por la casa; pero no logró realizarla cuando su padre se presentó delante de ambos jóvenes.

― **¡Papá! Ella es Marinette Dupain-Cheg…―** anunció con algo de sorpresa.

― **Buena tarde. Señor Agreste―** debía de agradecerle después a Marinette de llevarle un poco de calma con esa voz.

Por otro lado el hombre la examino de pies a cabeza.

― **Puedes llamarme Gabriel, Marinette―** exclamó con una pequeña sonrisa **―Y dime ¿Dónde conseguiste esa ropa?―** cuestionó mirando la ropa de la chica.

Adrien no podía estar más que contento al ver a su padre reaccionar de esa manera, ambos se la pasaron platicando de cosas en común mientras recorrían la mansión hasta llegar al comedor. El rubio solo se quedó mirando sin contribuir en la plática hasta que un estornudo los interrumpió.

― **Adrien, ¿Por qué no vas a ponerte algo más? Te vas a resfriar―** comentó de forma protectora su padre.

― **Sí―** contestó con una sonrisa mientras se alejaba de la puerta del comedor.

La oriental solo observo como el rubio corría directo a su habitación, ya se idealizaba que era lo que llevaría puesto y sin más siguió con la plática de como hizo su vestido para la estación otoñal.

―… **Entonces ese bordado dorado de la falda es tu nombre ¿cierto?―** interrogó el diseñador de modas.

― **Exacto―** respondió con simpatía.

Aun recordada lo original de poner su nombre en bordados dorados en sus primeros diseños, paso una larga lista de las cosas en las que puso su firma por la mente hasta toparse con la bufanda de su novio. Su expresión cambio en una de horror algo que noto el Sr. Agreste.

― **¿Sucede algo?―** cuestionó mientras veía como la azabache se le encendía las mejillas.

― **Bueno… antes que empezara a salir con su hijo, planeaba darle algo para su cumpleaños…―** estaba nerviosa, pero tarde o temprano lo sabría y no quería armar un lío entre ellos **―Le he regalado una bufanda que yo misma hice…**

― **¿Cuál es el problema?**

― **No le puse remitente y él piensa que fue un regalo suyo ya que lo fui a entregar al buzón de su casa… Y creo que tiene mi firma al inverso―** soltó con un fuerte sonrojo.

Gabriel abrió un poco la boca en forma de sorpresa ante la confesión, luego tendría que discutir sobre Natalie de aprovecharse de un regalo así y que no lo volviera hacer.

― **Lo mejor es decirle…**

― **No…―** interrumpió la oriental **―La razón por la que no le dicho, es que se ve tan feliz porque piensa que fue un regalo de usted y no quiero arruinar esa felicidad―** admitió.

Era la segunda vez que se encontraba sorprendido en ese día, era una linda chica y realmente agradecía el hecho que su hijo había encontrado un buen partido. Pero no podía ganarse la fama de esa bufanda cuando la autora anónima estaba a un lado suyo, no le parecía lo correcto.

― **Bien, entonces compró tu bufanda** **¿Cuánto por ella?**

Marinette no sabía que decir, podía comprender que tal vez no le gustaba que ella no tomará crédito y se sentía culpable; pero ¿Cuánto valdría algo con lo que tanto cariño y amor hizo?

― **¿Un euro?―** se cuestionó pensativa.

― **Entraste al mundo comercial, ese no es un precio apropiado para una bufanda…―** pronunció mientras su mano hacia la seña de aumentar el precio.

¿Qué tanto podía él pagar por una bufanda? ¿Tanto valía su silencio? ¿Realmente podía aprovechar esta situación? No quería ponerle precio a una bufanda y mucho menos el que la compraba era su ídolo y padre de su novio. La tensión aumentaba hasta que soltó algo que podría dejarla como torpe frente a los ojos de Gabriel.

Y es que si no hacía algo torpe, descuidado o gracioso; no podía llamarse a sí misma Marinette Dupain-Cheg.

― **¿¡La mano de su hijo!?―** el silencio se plasmó por un segundo hasta que la chica comprendió lo que había dicho **―Espere… No-No es lo…**

― **Trato―** afirmó el diseñador de modas, dejando a la azabache en piedra.

― **No quise decir eso, Gabriel…**

― **Ya no hay devoluciones. Pagare todo lo que viene siendo la boda y haré los trajes―** planificó mientras lo anotaba en una pequeña libreta.

― **¿Se lo está tomando en serio?**

― **Por supuesto, es la boda de mi hijo―** de alguna forma esto le recordaba a la personalidad del rubio cuando se volvía Chat Noir **―Además, me alegra que fueras tú la que me pidiera esto―** exclamó con dulzura.

Ella se sintió en las nubes que la aceptará, esto significaba que la escuchaba de verdad y no por modales como lo supuso por la idea de su cabeza al escuchar de Chat muchas versiones de su progenitor.

― **Eso sí, lo quiero virgen antes del matrimonio―** explicó adornando una sonrisa inocente en su rostro.

Se pudo escuchar un "Crack" en la cabeza de la oriental al escuchar esta frase, se habían tomado de la mano como señal de cerrar el trato y le soltó esa condición para llevarlo a cabo ¿Quién diablos se creía? Ella soltó el agarre.

― **No hay trato―** lo dijo porque no le parecía justo que lo llegara a controlar de esa manera. No por otra cosa aparente.

― **Está bien, solo no quiero sorpresas de por medio―** comunicó como su última oferta, ella solo suspiro.

― **Trato.**

Lo que no sabía ellos dos era que aun lado de la puerta se encontraba un rubio sentado en el suelo con un sonrojo cubriéndole de oreja a oreja. Había escuchado toda la conversación desde que su novia confesó sobre la bufanda y era cierto; la chica estaba tan acostumbrada en poner su firma que lo hizo en la bufanda que llevaba puesta.

― **Hay que darle las gracias a tu padre que te va a organizar la boda―** se burló su kwami desde el interior de la bufanda.

― **¡Cállate, Plagg!―** vociferó en bajo mientras intentaba controlar su sonrojo para entrar al comedor.

Porque sabía que vería la cara de la futura Señora Agreste.

* * *

Siento que así sería Gabriel, se me hace medio sospechoso que en muchos FF tenga tanto la apariencia y el carácter de su madre y eso mi gente me hace sospechar si realmente es su padre.

¿Gustan dejar un reviews?


End file.
